Moana (movie)
Moana is a Disney movie made in 2016. The main character is Moana, a Polynesian gril chosen by the ocean to save the world. During her journey she meets a demigod Maui. English Title:'' Moana'' Release dates: * USA - November 14, 2016 (AFI Fest) * USA - November 23, 2016 * United Kingdom - December 2, 2016 * Ireland - December 2, 2016 * Ireland - December 26, 2016 Singers Additional voices * Kristina Anapau * Hudson D'Andrea * Karen Huie * Sundra Oakley * Branscombe Richmond * Violet Grace Schaffer * Fred Tatasciore * Kayla Blake * Sisa Grey * Daniel Kaz * Davis H. Pak * Lynwood Robinson * Phillipa Soo * Matthew Wood * Matt Corboy * Amy Hill * Michael Sun Lee * Lucian Perez * Maddix Robinson * Ken Takemoto * ViviAnn Yee Albanian Title: Moana: Në Kërkim të Ishullit Mitik Release date: May 29, 2017 Additional voices * Olsi Zerka * Ilir Kazaferi * Andi Begolli * Erion Dushi * Alisia Bardhi Other info * The movie was originally released as “Vaiana: Në kërkim të ishullit mitik” in cinemas back in November. There were a lot of complaints from people about the name, resulting in a considerable lack of ticket sales. So since the movie was still not dubbed at the time, they had the chance to redeem themselves by changing the character's name (Vaiana) to the original one, in order to not lose the audience. Arabic Title: موانا Release dates: * Kuwait - December 8, 2016 * Lebanon - December 8, 2016 * Egypt - March 15, 2017 (iTunes) Dubbing director: جيهان الناصر / Gihan El-Naser Singers We Know The Way Soloist - عكاشة علي / Okasha Ali Additional voices * مصطفى البراء / Moustafa El-Baraa * سناء أحمد / Sanaa Ahmad * كريم واكد / Karim Waked * إياد وليد / Iyad Walid * منة الله عادل / Mennatoallah Adel * إلهامي أمين / Elhami Amen * هشام الجندي / Hisham El-Jendi * عزت غانم / Ezzat Ghanim * أميرة عامر / Amira 'Amer * نهى قيس / Noha Qais Other info * The Arabic dub director, Gihan El-Naser wanted Carmen Suleiman to dub both speaking & singing, but it was too late - Ilham Sabri was accepted as the speaking voice * This is the last Disney movie Gihan El-Naser directed for the songs, after her leaving following a disagreement with the studio. Cantonese Title: 魔海奇緣 Release date: January 26, 2017 Singers We Know The Way Soloist - Joseph Hwang | 黃偉年 / Wong Wai-Nin Additional voices * 周小君 / Jau Siu-Gwan * 李譽軒 / Lei Yue-Hin * 沈鳳 / Sam Fung * 黃瑞蘭 / Wong Sui-Laan * 彭祖容 / Paang Jo-Yung * 朱燊霆 / Jue Shen-Ting * 梁偉基 / Leung Wai-Gei * 繆碧欣 / Si Bik-Yan * 袁永軒 / Yuen Wing-Hin * 何毅鴻 / Hoh Ngai-Hung * Joseph Hwang | 黃偉年 / Wong Wai-Nin * 趙錦標 / Jiu Gam-Biu * 傅舜盈 / Foo Sun-Ying * 周尚文 / Jau Seung-Man * 陳樂謙 / Chan Ngok-Him * 姜汝廷 / Geung Yue-Ting * 吳瑋略 / Ng Wong-Leuk * 莊巧兒 / Jong Haau-Yi * 鄭穎園 / Jeng Wing-Yuen Croatian Title: Vaiana: Potraga za mitskim otokom Release date: November 24, 2016 Singers We Know The Way Soloist - Alen Đuras Danish Title: Vaiana Release date: February 2, 2017 Singers We Know The Way (Vi kender vejen) - Jakob Sveistrup & Arvid Nielsen Additional voices * Jakob Sveistrup * Arvid Nielsen * Britt Hein Jespersen * Trine Dansgaard * Christina Boelskifte * Mette Dahl Trudslev * Mads Enggaard * Claus Storgaard * Mads Lumholt * Brian Grønbæk Jensen * Liva Guldberg Schrøder * Frederik Riebeling Jørgensen * Samson Rich Zahle * Vitus Magnussen * Mikkel Vadsholt Dutch Title: Vaiana Release date: November 30, 2016 Singers Additional voices * Madelief van Aken * Saar van Aken * Olivier Banga * Sanne Bosman * Alexander de Bruijn * Han van Eijk * Rutger Le Poole * Nine Meijer * Kyana Raine Pacis * Franky Rampen * Adriana Romijn * Jason Runggatscher * Ingrid Simons Estonian Title: Vaiana Release date: November 25, 2016 Singers Additional voices * Tanel Saar * Maria Avdjuško * Anni Tross * Jakob Nõmmik * Lauri Kaare * Tobias Teder * Rene Keldo * Dagmar Oja * Kaire Vilgats * Jette Karmin * Gert Hatsukov * Rando Arand * Erki Aule * Uku Toomet * Timo Diener Finnish Title: Vaiana German Title: Vaiana - Das Paradies hat einen Haken Release date: December 22, 2016 Dubbing studio: Film- & Fernseh-Synchron GmbH Dubbing director: Cay-Michael Wolf Translator: Tobias Neumann Music director: Thomas Amper Singers Additional voices * Immanuel Aktag * Runa Aléon * Laurine Betz * Jane Bogaert * Smilia Erlebach * Ulli Essmann * Tina Frank * Marik Zidan Gaschina * Katja Hiller * Christian Intorp * Carmen Katt * Benjamin Kiesewetter * Frank Kirschgens * Edgar Lüftner * Nina Machalz * Julian Mau * Steven Mertig * Michael Noack * Nico Nothnagel * Patrick Roche * Frida Scharff * Julia Scheeser * Petra Scheeser * Katja Schmitz * Linda Stelzner * Bea Tober * Ozan Ünal * Ron van Lankeren * Bastian von Bömches * Sabine Walkenbach * Marco Wittorf * Mathilda Zertani * Theresa Zertani Polish Title: Vaiana: Skarb oceanu (Vaiana: Ocean's treasure) Release date: November 25, 2016 Dubbing studio: SDI MEDIA POLSKA Dubbing director: Wojciech Paszkowski Translator: Jan Wecsile Music director: Agnieszka Tomicka Song lyrics: Michał Wojnarowski Singers Additional voices * Michał Paszczyk